


anathema sit

by Poofy_Kakapo



Series: consentacle Viktuuri [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Church Sex, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW Art, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Tentacle Sex, on the altar, priest!victor, so much consent, youkai!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poofy_Kakapo/pseuds/Poofy_Kakapo
Summary: "So you found out?""I did, yes.""How? And why am I still alive, if you did?"Beautiful, wonderful and courageous Yuuri. Viktor Nikiforov, Father and priest, had been smitten right from the start. Still, he shrugged, eyeing the man across the marbled floor. "Little things begun adding up, I guess. You intrigue me, Yuuri. The only thing I'm unsure about -- are you a demon pact baby or…?"He shook his head. "Youkai. The Katsukis took me in as one of their own after my old family died." His resulting smile was bittersweet. "They are good people, but we were hunted out of Japan because of me, so I'm not too sure if it had been a wise decision."The air around them was charged and tense, and Viktor hoped that he wasn't the only one feeling it, because he was about to do something incredibly sacrilegious and stupid. He had been thinking about it for way too long now. Yuuri's eyes roamed along Viktor's body as he took another step forward. "What gave me away, in the end?"Viktor licked his lips. "You look at me as if you want to devour me."





	anathema sit

**Author's Note:**

> clearly, my mind is filthy. this is brought to you by my last visit to my local church. (I need to apologize to it, it did nothing wrong)
> 
> so. have Viktor bent over the altar and enjoying every minute of it.

 

 

 

"- and the holy father, amen."

 

Voices and murmurs  were starting to rise inside the church, sermon officially over, and Viktor watched as the local community -- his local community, as of six weeks ago -- smiled and laughed and made its way to the entrance of the grand building, wives talking to each other and children running free.

 

He hadn't known what to think, when he'd started on this path, his old supervisor and mentor Yakov telling him that God's Will would surely lead him along the right path, and so here Viktor was, donned in his priestly garb and new position as head of the local church.

 

It was impressive, to know how far he'd made it in just the short ten years. First it had been Russia, studying under Yakov, and then Toronto for a few months, before he was sent to Detroit, America. He still remembers the day when Reverend Nikolai had taken him under his wing, an old man who had needed help to hold sermons and mass. He had taken one look at Viktor -- at Viktor's leg and his cane and his expression -- before loudly declaring that he'd take him.

 

Viktor was glad, to be honest. If only to see another Russian face in the sea of British men and Americans.

 

Nikolai had taught him everything he knew, and Viktor had helped him as much as he could, both of them with broken legs and shattered dreams, and then, one evening, the Reverend had sat him down. "I want you to take over, Vitya. I am growing too old, and I want to spend some more time with my grandson and daughter before I die."

 

Viktor had been horrified and asked why Nikolai thought he'd die, but the man merely smiled. "I can feel that I won't be much longer for this world. I know that its incredibly selfish, but I want you to take over."

 

What could he do but agree?

 

And so here he was, six weeks later, smiling at the Chulanonts as they bade him a good evening. Viktor nodded to them but stayed put, not leaving his perch behind the altar. He hurried the acolytes along, telling them that he'd take care of everything; it was the beginning of summer vacation, and the children and teens were eager to leave, almost falling over each other in their haste to the changing rooms. Viktor smiled at their antics as well, and continued smiling as the mass of people shuffled towards the door and left, leaving him in bathed in silence.

 

Well, in almost silence.

 

Yuuri Katsuki had stayed behind, eyes almost shining in the soft light of the church, his head tilted sideways. "So you found out?"

 

Viktor swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, but he soldiered on nonetheless, walking around the altar and leaning against it. He crossed his arms, but his expression was non-threatening. He knew from experience that Yuuri could be skittish, and the last thing he'd want is for the Japanese man to run. "I did, yes."

 

Yuuri's brows furrowed as he took another step forward. "How? And why am I still alive, if you did?"

 

Nikolai had sat him down in a cozy restaurant after their first day together, ordering them both bowls of katsudon, laughing and talking with him and telling him about the people. And then, when they had made it back to the church, Nikolai had said, "there's something different about the Katsuki boy, but he's never given me any trouble and attends Sunday mass like the rest of his family."

 

Viktor had been confused at the time, but his interest was piqued, and so he tried to find out more about Yuuri. Beautiful, wonderful and courageous Yuuri. Viktor had been smitten right from the start. Still, he shrugged. "Little things begun adding up, I guess. You intrigue me, Yuuri. The only thing I'm unsure about -- are you a demon pact baby or…?"

 

He shook his head. "Youkai. The Katsukis took me in as one of their own after my old family died." His resulting smile was bittersweet. "They are good people, but we were hunted out of Japan because of me, so I'm not too sure if it had been a wise decision."

 

The air around them was charged and tense, and Viktor hoped that he wasn't the only one feeling it, because he was about to do something incredibly sacrilegious and stupid. He had been thinking about it for way too long now. Yuuri's eyes roamed along Viktor's body as he took another step forward. "What gave me away, in the end?"

 

Viktor licked his lips. "You look at me as if you want to devour me, and your eye color changes."

 

The tension was broken by Yuuri's blush and his blinking eyes, the air of confidence and boldness disappearing into smoke. "I-wha-how,, uh-!" His hands covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh god, you noticed? I'm so, so, sorry--!"

 

It was strangely endearing how fast Yuuri turned from tantalizing and powerful into a stuttering mess, and Viktor's expression softened as his hands lowered to his sides. There was the Yuuri he'd grown to recognize. He laughed. "You are mean, Yuuri. What if I want you to devour and ravish me?"

 

And oh God, oops, okay. Viktor hadn't wanted to say that, at all. Yuuri blinked, peeking up at him between his fingers, eyes piercing. It was Viktor's turn to blush pink, his gaze straying everywhere but Yuuri. He'd been thinking with his dick again, like a seventeen-years-old. It had been so long ago since he'd felt the body of another, and Yuuri was way too attractive for his own good.

 

"You do?" But oh, Yuuri's voice was back to its honeyed quality from before, growing bold at Viktor's thoughtless admission. He took another step forward, and Viktor found himself bracing the altar. Yuuri smiled. "Right here in the church, _Father Nikiforov?"_

 

Viktor may or may not have whimpered. Okay, they were doing this. Okay. It may have been a while, and Viktor may or may not go against every single rule instilled into him by the church, but. Well. God forgave those who seek forgiveness, didn't he? He tilted his head backwards, exposing his neck, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks. "Maybe. Imagine it, Yuuri, for the Holy Father to witness."

 

He could feel _something_ encroaching, swallowing the darkest parts of the church, as Yuuri closed the distance, his mouth a breath away from Viktor's. Clearly the priest wasn't the only one who had been thinking about this. "Are you sure, Father?"

 

By God, Viktor had never been surer of anything. "Yes, yes, _yes_. You have my consent, Yuuri, _ah_ -!" He was pressed into the altar, stone digging into his back. To underline his point, Viktor pressed their lips together, not at all chastely.

 

Yuuri's eyes were glowing molten gold in the dark as he kissed back.

 

* * *

 

 

Viktor was draped halfway across the altar, his feet still touching the ground, his cassock moved out of the way and his pants around his ankles, Yuuri above him and whispering filthy things in his ear. The priest whimpered as he looked at the few sacrimonial items left on the massive stone structure, his hands bound at his back with his rosary. Yuuri was frighteningly strong for someone of his stature and size, and Viktor could do nothing but stare at the statue of the Virgin Mary in front of him as Yuuri's fingers left an electrifying trail on his back.

 

He whimpered. He begged. "Yuuri-"

 

Yuuri's hands skimmed lower with a laugh. "You really like this, don't you, Father? In the middle of your altar, surrounded by the Holy Figures of your church," his fingers found Viktor's rim and he tensed, Yuuri continuing. "Being fucked by a youkai --" His hands moved to Viktor's balls and his cock, squeezing, and Viktor whined. He wanted to feel Yuuri inside him. "Yuu-ri, don't tease. I've been thinking about this for too long for you to be so cruel."

 

Viktor would burn in hell at the end of the day. Yuuri whimpered as well, leaning over his shoulder, and their gazes met. Viktor could feel the youkai's cock flush against his lower back, but his expression was full of wonder. "You've been-- with me?"

 

Yuuri sounded awed, but Viktor simply smiled, wiggling his ass and making Yuuri hitch a breath. "Yes, you. Yuuri Katsuki, you have fascinated me from day one, so don't you dare hold back now."

 

Especially since they were already this far, and Viktor wasn't sure that he'd be able to look at his altar ever in the same light again. Yuuri blushed again, softening all over. "Yes, okay, if-if you're sure, Father."

 

And then the darkness inside the church _shifted_ , and something black-and-gold came to life underneath Yuuri's skin. Yuuri's smile was otherworldly as he grinned. "Well, then, Father. Since we don't have any lube, I'm going to compromise."

 

There were tentacles, and Viktor stared, mesmerized as ten of them materialized out of Yuuri's back. He gave him a second to take all of it in, and Viktor swallowed a needy, needy whine. Forget God, this is what divinity must look like. Armed with a handful of more limbs than before, Yuuri set to touching Viktor _everywhere_ , exploring his body thoroughly. They wound underneath his cassock and around his nipples, around his cock and balls and his ankles, around his bound hands and back, and one cushioned his head on the altar as another slowly explored his hole. All of them were cold to the touch but sticky, and were driving Viktor crazy.

 

He certainly hadn't expected _this._ Viktor shuddered as the tentacles started tracing patterns into his skin, swirls and figure-eights that felt incredibly possessive, snarking around his sides and over his chest while a fingernail traced the curve of his ass. Yuuri was laughing breathily. "You really do like this, don't you, Father?"

 

"Well," Viktor started. Yuuri didn't let him finish, his other hand joining the limbs around his throbbing cock and squeezing it with something close to fondness as the first touched his rim. Viktor's muscles clenched at the sudden touch, not expecting the youkai's forwardness. Yuuri waited until Viktor relaxed before he moved his finger forward, massaging his hole, his other hand stroking Viktor's cock.

 

_"mn."_ Viktor's eyes fell half-mast. It was a nice feeling, being at Yuuri's utter mercy. Something cold pressed against his ass -- cold and wet and slick -- and the priest tried glancing backwards, wanting to see whatever Yuuri was doing to him. It was not possible, so he could only assume that it was a tentacle that Yuuri had planned to--

 

_Oh._ Viktor hadn't expected that. "God, Yuuri, are you-?"

 

"I told you, I was going to _compromise_." Yuuri smiled, and the limbs around Viktor tightened, and then the one on his ass moved, pushing against his rim, and pushing _inside,_ and Viktor keened.

 

" _Ah-!_ Yuuri, that's --" Fascinating. Unbelievable. Incredible. Viktor could go on, but his brain started feeling like mush as the tentacle thrust deeper than anything he'd ever felt before, wriggling in his body and sending mixed signals to his brain. And then it was out again, and in again, and Viktor couldn't stop small noises from escaping his throat.

 

And then Yuuri started praising him.

 

"You're doing so well, Father, taking me. Welcoming me inside. So good, so _pretty_ , aren't you?"

 

Viktor flushed, hands clenching awkwardly around nothing, hips rocking back against Yuuri's own erection. It was his weakness, getting praised like this, and from Yuuri's mouth it sounded so incredibly _sincere_. He somehow felt the need to give back, stringing together some words of his own: _no_ and _you_ and _beautiful_ , a litany of Yuuri, _Yuuri, Yuuri-!_

 

Yuuri grunted, his hand leaving Viktor's cock, another tentacle immediately replacing it. The other was holding his hips steady, nails digging crescent marks into Viktor's flesh. "How much can you take, Father?"

 

Viktor whined, tilting his head to get a better view of Yuuri. " -Viktor. Call me Viktor, _please_ , Yuuri."

 

He hadn't heard his name in such a long time, always only being  _Father_ or _Priest Nikiforov._ Ever since Nikolai left, probably, and especially right now it didn't feel appropriate, for such an intimate encounter.

 

And maybe it was a little selfish, too. Yuuri's hold on him tightened. "Viktor, then." The smile and mirth was audible through his voice. The limb inside him wriggled again, and Viktor clenched down on it when it pressed against his prostate, shuddering. "...as much as you give me, _hah._ "

 

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed his spine. " _Good boy,_ that's the answer I wanted to hear."

 

Something blunt pressed against Viktor's rim and the tentacle curled in on itself, pushing against skin, and the priest's shuddering turned into trembling as the head of Yuuri's cock pushed inside, inch by burning inch, until the youkai bottomed out.

 

Viktor closed his eyes. " _mnn, Yuuri,"_ He rolled his hips, cock rock hard between his legs, and Yuuri pinched at his skin before he started moving again, thrusting inside Viktor with precision. The tentacle under his chin tugged his head to the side and he followed, eyes opening to half-mast again and then snapping open when Yuuri found his prostate.

 

_"Ah-!"_ He could barely focus.

 

Yuuri laughed breathlessly. "You like that, don't you, _Vik-_ tor?"

 

Viktor nodded, feeling himself close to orgasm, legs trembling and fingers twitching. He'd love to brace himself, but doing so would break the rosary apart, and he'd defiled the poor thing too much already. The tentacles around him tightened again, curling around his legs and torso, jerking his cock as Yuuri continued to fuck into the same spot, leaning over him and pressing another kiss into the nape of Viktor's neck.

 

"Here we are, fucking on the altar, _nng,_ for all of your God to see, _Father Viktor_. _Look_."

 

Yuuri hit his prostate again as Viktor _looked_ , eyes falling onto the statue of the Virgin Mary guarding over the church and he cried out, his orgasm leaving his mind in white static even while Yuuri continued to thrust into him, tentacle and cock abusing his hole, _Yuuri_ the only thing in his senses and on his mind.

 

Viktor whimpered as the youkai increased his tempo, fingers skimming over sensitive flesh and limb burrowing deeper inside him, his breath hot on Viktor's ear. _"You feel so good, Viktor, so tight."_

 

Yuuri thrust in again. _"So perfect."_

 

And then Yuuri came, pressing Viktor against the altar.

 

 

And Viktor didn't know that someone could produce so _much_ come, but Yuuri certainly exceeded his expectations, his cock and his tentacle filling his ass and his insides to the brim, the others leaving sticky and gooey marks across his skin. There was a disconcertingly bloated feeling inside his gut, but Viktor ignored it, ignored the way he pressed against the altar, in favor of grinning up at Yuuri with lazy affection, thoroughly sated. Yuuri smiled back, eyes still molten, pulling out slowly. Viktor's rim clenched at the loss, and the priest mewled, bound hands clawing at nothing. He could feel Yuuri's come slowly dribbling out of him and down his tights. 

 

_"...inside."_

 

Yuuri blinked, limbs curling around Viktor in newfound affection. Viktor wanted to keep the warm feeling inside him. He glanced back, flush covering his cheek and neck. "I want to, inside. Um. Yeah."

 

Yuuri's blink turned into a mischievous grin as one tentacle scooped up the spill and pushed it back inside, keeping him plugged. Viktor keened in satisfaction.

 

"You are one naughty priest, Viktor, you know that?" Viktor was ready to protest, but Yuuri continued, one hand brushing through silver strands. "I like it, don't worry."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. So lets find _something_ that we can use, because if you think that I'm keeping my tentacle there--" it wiggled inside him and Viktor squirmed, arousal shooting through his core again, "-- then you're mistaken."

 

Viktor nodded. Yuuri leaned down to his ear again, voice downright _filthy_. "And then maybe you're up for a round two?"

 

Oh God, now _that_ went straight to his cock and it stirred, betraying his interest. Yuuri noticed too, his grip all around Viktor tightening, his eyes roaming around the dimly-lit church. Viktor glanced at him, suddenly feeling exposed in the silence.

 

"...so, Yuuri." His body flushed as Yuuri wiggled the tentacle deeper, some of the others slowly letting go of his form. The man was still looking around for -something. "What led you to be interested in the church?"

 

Yuuri's expression was amused as he rounded Viktor, coming to a halt where the priest was eye-level with his hardening cock. "Well, you know, I wanted to know about the people who damned my family for taking care of me."

 

Viktor flinched as Yuuri leaned over him, grabbing hold of something. He didn't get a good look at what it was before Yuuri returned his attention to Viktor's ass again, disappearing from his direct line of sight. The tentacles still on his body had also returned to, well, pet him.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, it's not your fault, Viktor." There was a note of amusement in Yuuri's voice, his finger probing around the tentacle and stretching Viktor again, and Viktor blushed like mad. "And you? Why did you become a priest? You don't sound as sure in your faith as I thought you'd be."

 

Viktor tried to shrug, tried to ignore Yuuri's silent prodding of his body, tried to ignore the burn that spread through his skin or the cold stone that pressed against his stomach. "I was... a skater, before. A widely acclaimed one, too. But I fell, badly, after Worlds one year, and shattered my kneecap in the process." It still hurt thinking about it, about the way his head hit the ice as his knee gave way. "That's why I need the cane. They said it must have been Gods Will that saved me, so."

 

A snapping echoed through the church and Viktor flinched, something cold pressing against his ass.

 

"You feel indebted." It was a statement.

 

Viktor deigned to answer.

 

And then Yuuri's tentacle slid backwards, and Yuuri pressed something against his rim before the come could leak, and Viktor lost the ability to even think as it settled against his prostate. Snugly. Yuuri took a step backwards, his finger softly brushing over Viktor's butt cheek.

 

"Hey, Father." His voice was radiating amused fondness. "How about that round two now?"

 

Viktor whimpered.

 

Yuuri's tentacles suddenly moved, tugging at his pants and at his cassock, his fingers working on the rosary restraining his hands. Viktor had barely a second to even wonder _what is happening?_ before Yuuri hauled him upwards to smooth out the clothing.

 

Viktor's stomach protested, and he could feel it _sloshing, oh God_ , and then Yuuri stood in front of him, suddenly clothed in a black material with red and silver accents. Whatever it was that Yuuri had used as a plug worked nicely, pushing into his prostate but keeping all of the come inside. Viktor felt -- Viktor felt used, standing there beside Yuuri, his clothing haphazardly thrown onto his form, his pants still open because of his distended stomach, the pressure in his abdomen somewhere between delicious and unbearable, his cock twitching. He massaged his hands while Yuuri hung the rosary back around his neck. Viktor felt used and filthy and unfathomably aroused.

 

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

 

If it weren't for Yuuri's constant and molten gaze, Viktor would've felt like something vile and disgusting, but as it was, Yuuri smiling at him, he felt almost cherished.

 

Yuuri leaned forward, pecking him on the lips, his hand sneaking down and pushing against his stomach, and Viktor whined.

 

"How far away do you live?"

 

Viktor's whine intensified. Yuuri massaged circles into his stomach, the cassock falling awkwardly onto it. "You want me to- walk home like this?" He thought they were going to --continue.

 

Yuuri cupped Viktor's cheek, the tentacles suddenly surrounding him again. "No. _We_ are going to walk you home, and then you can suck me off. How does that sound? And then I'll take care of you."

 

That-- that sounded good, Viktor thought, clutching at Yuuri's strange clothes in desperation as his other hand continued its massage. But.

 

"The church--"

 

"Can wait until tomorrow morning. I'll even help you. Yes?"

 

Well. If Yuuri put it like that. Viktor glanced back to the altar, hands loosening, flinching at the chaos -- toppled over and fallen down sacraments, with one of the figurines mis--

 

Viktor blinked. Then blinked again. He turned to look at Yuuri, eyes wide. "The figure of the Holy Mother, did you -- _nngh!"_ One of Yuuri's tentacles, the sneaky thing, pushed up against his ass, jostling the plug, and Viktor flinched as it did. Yuuri tried to look innocent. "Oh God, Yuuri, you can't simply--"

 

Yuuri smiled. "But I did, didn't I?"

 

"But--"

 

"Shh," a tentacle curled around Viktor's mouth, and he had the desire to kiss it. Instead he parted his lips slightly, letting Yuuri decide what to do. The limb simply stayed there, patting his lips awkwardly and in lieu of a finger as Yuuri continued. "We walk home and then we continue."

 

The priest squirmed, his hands smoothing down the cassock over his stomach. It felt heavy and full, as if he'd drunk way too much water at once, and the skin had an elasticity to it that let him push and prod it up until a certain point. There was no way that he would make it back home like _this._

 

He glanced back at Yuuri, who was looking at him with patience, his limbs curling around both of them and illuminating everything in a soft gold. Well, he was damn well going to _try._

 

"S-so. Home."

 

Yuuri's smile widened, and Viktor felt his cock twitch. "And if I don't make it?"

 

"Oh," the youkai said, limbs disappearing in darkness until only his clothes were visible. "But you will, _Father_."

 

 Viktor shuddered.


End file.
